Mavin: Missing
by SparrowCry
Summary: Lindsay goes missing and Michael becomes concerned. But who had kidnapped her? Rated T for swears, alcohol use, and possible future smut.
1. Chapter 1

Michael was a wreck. The only thing keeping him together was Gavin talking him through it all. The one who Michael called first. Not the police. Gavin. Of all people.  
You see, Lindsay was dragged out of their bed in the middle of the night by an unseen attacker. Michael couldn't chase the person down before he was struck on the head by a bat. They had come prepared for her to call for Michael.  
He called Gav first, who came to the apartment building as fast as be could to console his friend. He asked questions that Michael couldn't answer. Everything seemed like a dream. Eventually he passed out, falling onto the Brit's lap.

* * *

This is just an into to the whole fic. Sorry it's a little short.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin was a wreck. The only thing keeping him together was the hearty drink in his hand. Michael was still asleep on the couch. He hadn't felt, well, human in a while. For lack of any explanation, this albatross that had found it's way to him after the recent events had caused him to turn to a drink. This wasn't something "innocent" Free would do. He called the police, explained what Lindsay looked like, couldn't explain the kidnapper, then downed half the bottle of whiskey. It tased bitter to him. But he didn't care. Anything to keep his thoughts at bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days. Or had it been more? No sign of Lindsay. Not a smile had graced the face of the broken Michael Jones. And Gavin never said a thing during lets plays. Everyone seemed quiet in the roosterteeth office. Accusations were thrown around and rumors of Michael cheating on his beloved fiance were said behind closed doors. But Gavin heard. He payed attention to every single word spoken. He was terrified.  
That night Gavin returned to Michael's appartment to a certain smell. A smell of rot and copper.  
No...  
He ran to the kitchen. The sorce of the horrid smell was Michael laying on the ground with a cut on his forehead. Blood covered the tile floor and the counter. Michael hadn't eaten in a while. Worry consuming him like shadows. Gavin gagged at the smell but noticed a quiet whimper. Michael was still alive. He must have become dizzy and fell. The blonde rushed to at least move the other out of the kitchen. He did so, bringing him to the couch and dabbing the blood off and cleaning the cut with damp towels. It wasn't a deep cut, but being on his forehead, it bled a lot.  
"All you alright?" He asked softly, putting a bandage on his head.  
"I'm... I'm scared Gavin." He said weakly. "We don't know where she is. No idea at all. She could be... She could be dead for all we know. " His words came out choked and quiet. Gavin was unaware of the worry all this could put on him. Who knew taking someone out of the picture, but just having them missing, could put so much worry on a man. No sweet closure of the death. Bitter, but sweet.

Gavin frowned and held open his arms. Michael fell into them with no hesitancy, clinging to the fabric of Gavin's Tower of Pimps hoodie. They sat like that for a while. Gavin just smiled. Finally.


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin walked down the street a ways while Michael was asleep. Down a ways to an old storage unit in the middle of an abandoned parking lot. As he approached it, he heard a muffled scream and a plea.  
"Hello? Anyone! Is someone there?" It yelled. Gavin just smiled.  
"Guessing that I'm not the one you were calling for, sweetie?" He slurred, clearly drunk again. The voice went silent. He tore the doors open and sunlight flooded in. But Lindsay didn't see it. The blindfold was too thick. But she felt the rush of cold air and shuffled back.  
"Please... Don't hurt me..." She said quietly. Gavin didn't reply for some time. "I want to set you free. But you'll just go back to Michael The entire reason behind this was to keep you two apart." He took a swig of boose. "Michael is _mine_."  
The metallic storage crate fell silent. She couldn't believe this. Of all people, Gavin was not the kind of person who people would think of as a maniac. But all people will shatter through into madness eventually. some in better ways than others.  
Gavin broke the silence and laughed.  
"Do you really not understand? How have you not seen this?" He spat out. "I fucking love Michael. Ever wonder why I asked if I could get drunk at your wedding? Because I wanted to wake up thinking it was a drunken memory. That you didn't. But guess what? I've been getting drunk early." He said abruptly, throwing the bottle to the ground. It shattered and he slammed the door shut.

She wasn't going to get in the way now.

* * *

This is starting to get legIT DEAR LORDY


End file.
